fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
Luis Angel
|created by = LuisAngel01 |bgcolor= C1A95C |image = |imageB = Style B |imageH = Style H |imageC = Style C |gender = Male |occupation = Student |hometown = Tastyville |relatives = Foxter (brother) Jacqueline (girlfriend) Ludwig (son) Emmanuel (cousin) Marely (bestfriend) Bonnie (bestfriend) Minerva (God Sibling) Ian (God Sibling) Jovanny (God Sibling) Rossy (God Sibling) Gamaliel (God Sibling) Professor Fitz (Guardian) Jesús Ramón (classmate) Stevenwolf (friend) Kassandra (bestfriend) Loke (friend) Max (music classmate) America (music classmate) Friedrich (music teacher) Clark (music teacher) Jesús Magdaleno (friend) Guillermo (Bestfriend). |holiday = 14th Nissan A night at the opera. |closer = n/a |loves = Classical Songs |hates = Heathen Holidays and Orange Color |right = |left = |head = }} Luis Angel ( ) is a male fan customer, created by: User:LuisAngel01. Info Luis Angel is happy living in his hometown, he live with his brother Foxter, a fox that Professor Fitz managed to anthropomorphize in one of its projects; from 3 years for family reasons. He is a high school student, and he like to live together with their friends, although it is prominent, there are teachers who are very demanding and exaggerated the responsibilities that let their students. He trained in his youth until Taekwondo black belt and won three medals, 2 silver and 1 bronze, 2 of which was in national tournament and 1 international. Although he left his training as he knew it was wrong that kind of sport. He is currently a student enrolled with Jehovah's Witnesses, and is happy to be because he knows what is best for him. Appearence Luis Angel has a personal hairstyle, has dark brown hair, wears a yellow solid tee, blue puffy vest, a digital watch on his left arm (sometimes in the right hand), black plain pants, a green buckle belt and red sneakers. Trivia * In his Style A, he does not use a garment that repeat the same color, each piece is a different color. * He and his friends, used the same shoes in each alternative look. * He and Marely, use the same colors in their wardrobe alternative clothing but different. * It is the first fan character (or custom customer) to have a page on this Wikia. Orders in Flipline Games Then the preferred order of this character for each gameria shown. From Papa's Pizzeria to Papa's Sushiria. Gamerias Papa's Pizzeria.png|Order in Papa's Pizzeria Papa's Burgeria.png|Order in Papa's Burgeria Papa's Taco Mia!.png|Order in Papa's Taco Mia! Papa's Freezeria.png|Order in Papa's Freezeria Papa's Pancakeria.png|Order in Papa's Pancakeria Papa's Wingeria.png|Order in Papa's Wingeria Papa's Hot Doggeria.png|Order in Papa's Hot Doggeria Papa's Cupcakeria.png|Order in Papa's Cupcakeria Papa's Pastaria.png|Order in Papa's Pastaria Papa's Donuteria.png|Order in Papa's Donuteria Papa's Cheeseria.png|Order in Papa's Cheeseria Papa's Bakeria.png|Order in Papa's Bakeria Papa's Sushiria.png|Order in Papa's Sushiria Apps Papa's Burgeria To Go!.png|Order in Papa's Burgeria To Go! Papa's Freezeria To Go!.png|Order in Papa's Freezeria To Go! Papa's Pizzeria To Go!.png|Order in Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!.png|Order in Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Taco Mia! To Go!.png|Order in Papa's Taco Mia! To Go! Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!.png|Order in Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Gallery Luis Angel 2018.png|Last Style A Luis Angel Style B.png|Last Style B UL&S - Luis Angel Blog Post.png|UL&S - Luis Angel Luis Angel 2017.png|Old Style A Luis Angel 2017 Style B.png|Old Style B Luis Angel - NL&S Blog Post.png|Blog Post of his new looks Luis Angel All Cleaned Up!.png|All Cleaned Up! Luis Angel Info.png|Luis Angel's Customer info (fan character by User: LuisAngel01), where you can see the data of Papa's Bakeria, with the pay order, without flipdeck, the stickers, but with Papa's Pizzeria as set first appearance. Chart Wrong.png|Chart wrong of Luis Angel, shown with graphics of Papa's Pizzeria, during Pay Day in Papa's Bakeria. 1.- Style A.jpg|Luis Angel in old style abitual. The first image on this wikia. 1.- Style B.jpg|Luis Angel in old alternative style. 1.- Style C.jpg|Luis Angel in old third style. New Customer! Luis Angel.png|Luis Angel in the background: New Customer! of Papa Louie Games. Luis Angel Background.png|Luis Angel in background as a client in a game Papa Louie. Luis Angel KCP15.png|Luis Angel, presented on KCP15. Luis Angel New Desing.jpg|Luis Angel with our new desing! Luis Angel Style H1.jpg|Style H1 Luis Angel Style H2.jpg|Style H2 Luis Angel Style H3.jpg|Style H3 Luis Angel Style H4.jpg|Style H4 Luis Angel Style H5.jpg|Style H5 Luis Angel Style H6.jpg|Style H6 Category:Customers Category:Male Customers Category:L Customers Category:LuisAngel01